Relieved
by Rothelena
Summary: Tag for ep.3.13 "Red Alert". Explicit, oh yeah. PWP, what else. And: rated M. Established Jane/Lisbon. Just another tag to keep me from coming undone until season 4 starts.


_Tag for ep. 3.13 "Red Alert". Do I have to say it? Okay: M, filthy, PWP…did I forget something? Oh yeah, established Jane/ Lisbon. I don't write the tags I order, I'm sorry. Every morning I decide which episode to watch, and write the tag afterwards. I hope you like that one._

_Thanks to everyone who reads my stories, special thanks to those who review, and here and now, a very special thanks to the people who almost always comment on my work, like LizfromItaly, chymom, giggleplex1,_ _tayasasah,_ _Allie9, MaryMatthesen, moonserenity089… there are more, I know, and I am grateful to every single one of you. You make me want to go on even if I doubt myself, and on the worst of days, I post my stories just for you. Thanks for never letting me down. It makes me feel good just to know you're out there._

_Thanks to Wdlwmn- every time I think, no more, I'm bad, I stop posting, you're there, and say exactly what I need to hear. You never make me feel inferior, no matter what I'm writing, even though your own stories are so much more refined than mine, and your imagination puts me to shame. I'm just glad I've met you on here, and your encouragement and support mean the world to me._

_Thanks to Donnamour1969, who always makes me want to push my boundaries to live up to her expectations – I'm looking up to you, you know that? And I tried to write some T-rated stuff, I really did- but every time I attempt it, I find something's missing- and end up letting the whole thing escalate into M again. I'm sorry. But that's me. I hope I'll have the chance to get more serious when the new season starts, at least sometimes, but whenever I ask myself, what more could I want from the Mentalist, it ends with Jane and Lisbon between the sheets. Sigh._

_Thanks to every single one of you for giving me the feeling to belong here, even if I'm struggling with the language or writing unbelievable smut._

_I stop babbling now! But my heart is pretty full!_

_Disclaimer: Mine? No. It's Bruno's. Don't I know that._

Relieved

Teresa Lisbon stood motionless in her living room and looked out of the window. She felt the adrenaline course through her body in thick jets of pain and the sensation wouldn't subside. It took all her willpower not to shake all over. To contain the tremors. To stay sane.

She hated that she couldn't talk to someone. It was late now. She had fled from the CBI-building while Jane was still busy- part of her regretted that now. Maybe he had been offended because she hadn't waited for him. But maybe he was just tired and absolutely not in the mood for her. Being taken hostage did that to people sometimes. She guessed Jane hadn't been scared of Crosswhite, possibly not for a second. But what did she know? All she knew was that she'd been scared shitless.

She sighed and decided to go to bed, pull the blanket over her head and sleep all weekend long. She just wanted to vanish. Until the job called on Monday.

She was just about to move up the stairs when someone knocked at her door. Absurd hope pulled at her like a force of nature. She all but raced to the door.

He looked immaculate, had obviously showered and shaved. And he hid something behind his back.

"Hey," he said softly, sending her a sweet smile that weaseled its way directly under her skin, "case closed. I made you something."

He extended his hand and presented a small chocolate cake. On the icing he'd formed the words "I love you" with red M&Ms. Lisbon absolutely knew nothing to say. She took the cake as if it could explode in her hands before she turned and walked to the kitchen.

"You know, Lisbon," Jane chattered happily, closing the door behind him before he strolled into the living room, kicking off his shoes, "I sneaked into the CBI-kitchen after hours. I didn't steal anything, of course, the ingredients were mine. Did you know how funny a small cake looks in such a huge oven? Could very well be a metaphor for life in general: we're all nothing but small cakes, baking in the giant hearth of life…well, forget that, it's far too philosophical for this hour. But I can tell you I will sleep better now that we caged today's monster. A policeman on top of it, can you believe it? It's scary, huh? But nothing new, I'm not surprised. Power is a strange thing, and certainly not for everyone…"

Lisbon stood in the kitchen and looked at the cake. She was so touched, she almost cried. She heard Jane babble cheerfully, certainly walking around the living room, looking at her things. Rummaging through drawers. Picking up the pictures on her shelves. He always did that, although he'd been inside her apartment innumerable times by now. It was a habit he couldn't stop, observation was second nature to him. The lizard brain might not be able to not react. Patrick Jane wasn't able to not observe.

This night, she needed him so close she would possibly suffocate him. But that couldn't be helped.

Jane picked up the frame with the photo of Lisbon and her brothers. He had seen it a hundred times, but he loved it and always discovered something new when he looked at it.

"I've been thinking, Lisbon," he talked on, "we should get away from here over the weekend. To a nice place in the middle of nowhere, just you and me. I have lots of ideas about that, but I wanted to talk to you first in case you…"

He looked up and stopped dead in his tracks, falling silent.

Lisbon stood at the door. And she was stark naked.

Arousal so violent it almost knocked him off his feet coursed through his bloodstream all of a sudden. He felt his erection grow until the sheer weight of it seemed to pull him down. He swallowed.

Lisbon approached him slowly, lending a slight sway to her hips, knowing his eyes wouldn't be able to resist wandering down there.

"Sit down," she whispered, and he did, walking backwards until his legs hit the couch. He plopped down, staring at her in wide-eyed wonder.

She knelt down in front of him, spreading his thighs with her slight frame, and started to work on the buttons of his vest.

"I've been scared to death today, do you know that?" she said softly.

He absolutely couldn't talk with a hard-on like this, so he just nodded. Her fingers danced across his skin like a butterfly's wings, sending a sweet tingle all over his body. She pushed his shirt away, and he straightened slightly to shrug out of the sleeves. She showered his chest and abdomen with kisses, and he couldn't breathe through the red haze of desire for a moment. His member quivered against her naked breasts, straining the fabric of his pants. He treaded his hands into her hair, letting the silken strands slide through his fingers.

"I can't bear the thought of losing you, Jane," she whispered between kisses, her voice so small he could hardly understand her.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered hoarsely, "you know me, Lisbon- I'm smart. I'll always pull through."

She looked at him and he saw the doubts in her huge, emerald green eyes.

"I'm here now," he said, bowing his head down to press a sweet kiss on her lips. His mouth melted against hers, and his tongue slipped inside without a conscious effort. He gushed his exquisite taste into her system, and she shivered slightly. He deepened the kiss, plundering her softness eagerly, moans of bliss escaping his throat. She reveled in the tiny smacking sounds he made whenever his lips left hers only to come back immediately, digging for more, igniting soft tissue with wet, sensual smooches. She felt more wetness between her legs, hot and demanding, and rubbed her thighs together impatiently. Her hands were already fumbling with his belt.

Her lips wandered down, tracing his jaw, his throat, playing with his nipples when they passed them by. He bucked beneath her when she sucked the tiny buds into her mouth. After years of not being touched, he was extremely sensitive all over. He stroked her back, his hands so strong and firm she shuddered slightly. He felt so damn good everywhere, she just wanted to crawl inside him.

She pulled his zipper down. Jane lifted his hips, allowing her to undress him, and she pulled pants and boxers off with a single movement.

"Teresa," he whispered when she kissed his lower abdomen, nuzzling his soft, blond pubic hair, his rock-hard erection hot against her cheek. Satin tensing over steel.

She turned her head and kissed his length, soft, admiring kisses, her fingertips stroking the taut skin, testing his hardness. He impressed her every time.

Her tongue came out to play, licking every inch of his manhood until it was wet and glowing, and Jane threw his head back, feeling like a quivering mass of sensation. His legs moved restlessly, but Lisbon stilled him with her elbows before she sucked on the crown of his shaft, and he cried out with lust. She had him aflame in seconds. She never left him a choice- just forced him to drop his guard. And perversely, he enjoyed it. Enjoyed every precious moment he spent in her care, stripped of every ounce of self-control. But he always put up a good fight. And she knew it.

"Stop this, Lisbon," he pressed out between gritted teeth, "I won't last!"

"Forget it!" she drawled against his skin, sending new waves of ecstasy through him, "This is mine!"

And she took his length into her mouth as far as it would go. The tip hit the back of her throat, and Jane cried out in despair, feeling his cum boiling up, ready to be spilled at a moment's notice.

Lisbon gripped the base of his shaft with her soft, tiny hand, unable to span him, and started to move her hot lips on him, up and down, up and down, sucking at him so hard he saw stars, clearly aiming for his release.

"Teresa," he groaned, "no, don't do that- please…I will come…damn, I'm so close…"

His hips started to move all on their own, thrusting shallowly into the soft confines of her mouth, making her moan with delight. She loved when he did that, loved to feel the helpless arousal grip his body, knowing he was so close to surrendering everything he had. It wasn't easy to make Patrick Jane lose control. But it felt so good.

She grazed her tongue against the little slit at the tip of it before she gave him a good, deep sucking, and she felt his whole body tense before he shot into her mouth in a hard jet of sweetest heat. She swallowed his essence greedily while he spent between her lips, gushing the soft liquid down her throat, whimpering with the force of his release.

He felt raw and feverish when the waves subsided, his eyes filled with tears. She released his cock and he found that it was still semi-hard, not satisfied yet, ready to succumb to the need still coursing through it.

Lisbon straightened and snuggled up against him, sighing softly when he wrapped his arms around her, just needing her warmth for a moment. He kissed the top of her head.

"Lay down," he whispered, and she did slowly, stretching out on the couch.

He looked at her, making love to her with his hungry eyes, spreading her legs for him, pushing one up on the backrest, the other one over his shoulder to grant him the ultimate access.

He bowed down and kissed her wet folds, lapping at her delicious fluids softly, growling with pleasure when her heady taste invaded his senses. He was so addicted to this woman, it was unbelievable. What would he do without her. He felt her climax against his lips, sharp and unexpected, a shriek of ecstasy and surprise wrenched from her throat. He drank more of the sweet juice, his upper lip massaging the straining nub begging for his attention.

"Jane," she whimpered, her whole body rigid with the force of her orgasm, "Patrick, please- take me. I need you to fill me- now."

And he complied, scooting up until his renewed erection rested against her entrance, hardening further when it felt the enticing softness that awaited it, eager for its intrusion. He put a foot down on the floor for leverage and supported his body on outstretched arms on both sides of her head.

She looked up at him, watched his beautiful face, watched the emotions he allowed her to see.

"I'm here, Teresa," he whispered, "I'm alive- feel me."

And he bowed down to kiss her softly while he pressed into her tight, warm channel, feeling the sensitive tissue stretch for him, barely able to make enough room, but so desperate to have more of him. He swallowed her soft moans, licking the sounds from her lips, his manhood probing deeper, burning her body with desire so pure she almost lost her mind.

"Shall I go softer this time?" he asked, his tongue still licking along her lips, needing to taste them. "You had a tough day, my love."

"Don't you dare," she growled, and he chuckled slightly before he got serious again in an instant. He moved his hips and slid his cock inside her in one deep, hard stroke.

Lisbon gasped, her slim body arching beneath him, and the feeling of her fevered body enveloping him in a tight clutch was so amazing he wanted to weep in awe. Damn, he loved her so much. He would never let her go, it would kill him to live without her.

He started to thrust, needing to make her happy, see her come undone in the sweetest release. His movements were strong, heightening the impact with every single stroke, until her breasts bounced in the rhythm of his thrusts and his breath became labored with exertion. His cock burned with the exquisite friction it had to endure every time he plunged into her sweet depths, yearning for release, dying to have more of the torturous pleasure.

Lisbon closed her eyes, she was in heaven, and for once she gave a flying one on control.

Jane took her harder, pounding into her full force, sending every nerve ending in her body into sensory overload, until she cried out with every new thrust, every new hit her womb took under his relentless onslaught, she could taste the approaching release, sweet and urgent on her tongue, and angled her hips to receive him deeper, craving to merge them into one single being.

His strong hips were pumping as fast as he could, he almost chocked from the torrent of hunger and emotion crashing through his system, his breath escaping in gasping puffs, the muscles in his body tense, coiled to bring his body to climax. Soon. He could feel the tightening in his balls, slamming against her buttocks every time he surged into her, delicious pleasure-pain, bringing tears to his eyes.

He heard her wailing in ecstasy, and knew she was about to come the second before her walls contracted all around him, convulsions so strong they took his breath away and triggered his own release, toppling him from behind, and his seed erupted into her clutching body as his whole frame went rigid with the force of his orgasm. She cried out every time he squirted more semen into her core, and he came, and came, whimpering with the power that utterly overwhelmed him, he almost doubled over from the sensation. She convulsed endlessly, milking him dry, until he collapsed on top of her, and she accepted his weight without flinching, wrapping her arms around his back, burying her nose against his neck, inhaling his warm, masculine scent. She wanted to stay here forever.

But eventually he got up, sliding out of her, smiling when she grunted in disapproval. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, putting her down carefully, covering her small naked frame with the warmest blanket he could find before he slipped in beside her, pulling her into his arms.

She didn't fight, didn't even pretend to give him the cold shoulder tonight, wasn't in the mood for their usual games. She felt cuddly and touch-hungry, period. She snuggled against him as close as she could get.

"Little bit touchy-feely tonight, my tough-as-nails team-leader, huh?" he quipped, but she could hear the tenderness in his voice.

"Are you complaining, Jane?" she murmured.

"Oh no," he sighed, "I'm here to be used like a pillow, my lady."

She chuckled and pushed her leg over his hips.

"How will you get Bertram to pay my speeding ticket?" he asked.

"Stop talking about that darn ticket," she growled, "that's how the whole mess started."

"Were you truly scared for me?" he said after a while.

"I was shaking in my boots, Jane," she answered softly, "Losing you would be- I just wouldn't be able to survive it, okay? And now let's sleep- I have a cake I'm looking forward to in the morning."

"I wouldn't count on the fact that this is the first thing you'll experience in the morning," he drawled, "you know, my hard-on always wakes first…"

"Oh yes," she sighed, already half asleep, "don't I know that…"

**The End**

_You liked it? Tell me all about it, PLEASE!_


End file.
